gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Push It
Push It ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der ersten Staffel, Jenseits von Gut und Sue. Er wird von den New Directions bei einer Schulversammlung gesungen, um neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben. Davor war geplant, Le Freak zu singen, welchen Will ausgesucht hatte, aber da die Glee-Kids glauben, dass sie sich damit nur blamieren würden und neue Anwärter eher vertreiben anstatt zu gewinnen, schlägt Rachel vor, eine Nummer zu performen, die den Schülern genau das gibt, was sie wollen: "Sex". Die Kids sagen Will nichts davon und stellen die Performance eigenmächtig auf die Beine, welche bei den Schülern gut ankommt. Figgins hingegen gibt Will hinterher eine Liste mit Songs, die bereits genehmigt sind und die der Glee Club singen darf und die alle entweder "Jesus" oder "Ballons" im Titel haben. Das Original stammt von Salt-n-Pepa aus ihrem Debütalbum "Hot, Cool & Vicious" aus dem Jahre 1988. Charts Lyrics New Directions-Jungs: Ah, push it Ah, push it New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): Get up on this! Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (Mercedes: Hey!) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) Get up on this! (Tina: Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!) Get up on this! (Rachel: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!) Get up on this! Artie: Now wait a minute, y'all Now this dance ain't for everybody Only the sexy people So all you fly mothers Get on out there and dance Dance, I said! Holla. Rachel (mit New Directions-Mädchen): Sa-Salt and Pepa's (here) And we're in effect Want you to (push it, babe) Coolin' by day Then at night (working up a sweat) C'mon girls (let's go!) Let's go show the guys (that we know) How to become (number one) in a hot party show (now push it) New Directions (New Directions-Jungs): (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) Push it real good (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it) Artie: Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh New Directions-Mädchen: Get up on this! (Mercedes: Hey!) Get up on this! Finn (mit New Directions-Jungs): Yo, baby-pop Yeah, you, come here (Gimme a kiss) Better make it fast Or else (I'm gonna get pissed) Can't you hear the music's (pumpin' hard) Like I (wish you would?) Now (push it) New Directions (New Directions-Jungs): (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) Push it real good (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it) New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs) : Get up on this! (Ah, push it) Get up on this! (Mercedes: Aww!) (Ah, push it) (Artie: Holla) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (Mercedes: Hey!) New Directions: Aaaaahhhh Push it! New Directions-Mädchen: Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Mercedes mit Rachel und Tina: Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing New Directions-Mädchen: Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Mercedes mit Rachel und Tina: Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing New Directions (New Directions-Jungs): (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) Push it real good (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it) New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs) : Get up on this! (Ah, push it) Get up on this! (Mercedes: Aow!) (Ah, push it) (Artie: Holla) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (Mercedes: Hey!) New Directions: Aaaahhhhh! Push it! Trivia *Zach Woodlee musste die Choreographie des Originals abändern, da es zu sexuell fürs Fernsehen war. *Nach dieser Performance wurde Glee vom "Elternfernsehrat (Parent Television Council)" als "schlechteste Serie im Fernsehen" bemessen. *Das ist der erste Song, den die New Directions vor Publikum performen. *Sue meint später, dass der Song der ist, den sie am wenigsten vom Glee Club mochte. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones